


Фотографии мистера Юниоши

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Breakfast at Tiffany's (1961)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Мистер Юниоши — больше, чем стереотипная карикатура. У него тоже есть своя история.
Kudos: 1





	Фотографии мистера Юниоши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Yunioshi's Photographs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38014) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



На прикроватной тумбочке мистера Юниоши стоит фотография: его младшая сестра Мэри, её муж и трое их детей на фоне горы Фудзи во время отпуска в прошлом году.

У всех на лицах застыло серьёзное выражение, потому что фотография — это важное событие, но мистер Юниоши с уверенностью может сказать, что они счастливы. У Мэри приятное округлое лицо — разительный контраст с военным временем, когда казалось, что её унесёт малейшим порывом ветра. Её дочки-двойняшки тоже круглолицые, а сын напоминает толстенького плюшевого медвежонка. У мужа Мэри — хорошая должность в успешной компании; экономика Японии идёт вверх.

Мистер Юниоши вот-вот накопит достаточно денег, чтобы семья Мэри смогла переехать в Нью-Йорк. И он думает: а ведь они, наверное, уже не захотят переезжать.

***

Не считая фотографии Мэри, из семейных кадров у мистера Юниоши только снимок его матери. Свадебные фотографии родителей сгорели при бомбёжке. Мистер Юниоши сомневается, что где-то сохранилась хотя бы одна фотография его старшей сестры Ханы.

В тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом она была старшеклассницей, ей было семнадцать. Вместе с другими девушками она подметала улицы Хиросимы, когда на город упала атомная бомба.

Хане повезло. Она не сгорела, не покрылась радиационными ожогами, и даже почти не потеряла волос. Но на этом её везение закончилось: после войны семья обеднела, и Хана продавала себя американским солдатам, зарабатывая на чашку риса.

Должно быть, американцы считали её очень хорошенькой: ей достался билет на пароход в Соединённые штаты. Хана отдала его младшему брату, потому что все сошлись во мнении: парень сможет заработать больше, чем девушка. К тому же у Ханы тогда вздулся живот, как у рыбы фугу. Все думали, что это последствия её связей с американцами, но всё оказалось даже хуже: это были последствия американской бомбы. В мае тысяча девятьсот сорок седьмого Хана умерла от рака желудка.

Спустя пару недель, в июне, мистер Юниоши прибыл в Америку. Он был намерен много заработать и забрать к себе мать и младшую сестру.

Заработать достаточно денег оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Мать решила, что хочет умереть на родине, в Японии, и сестра осталась о ней заботиться. Ко дню маминой смерти Мэри обзавелась мужем и тремя детьми, и никаких заработанных мистером Юниоши денег не хватило, чтобы перевезти их всех.

Теперь, думает он, Мэри совсем перехотела переезжать. Она ничего не говорит прямо, но после стольких лет обмена письмами на английском она снова начала писать по-японски.

***

Мистер Юниоши не знает, что будет делать с заработанными деньгами, если сестра с семьёй не захотят переезжать. Может быть, думает он, стоит отправиться в путешествие на родину. Мэри теперь живёт в Киото.

Мистер Юниоши никогда не бывал в Киото. Там, думает он, должно быть очень красиво. Когда американцы решали, куда сбрасывать свои ядерные бомбы, они не выбрали Киото из-за его исторической ценности и уникальной архитектуры. Это глупый способ выбрать, думает мистер Юниоши, какой город бомбить, но всё равно рад, что они не тронули Киото. У него есть книга с фотографиями города — один из тех красочных фотоальбомов о разных странах, что так любят издавать американцы. Иногда, когда накрывает тоска по дому, он пролистывает эту книгу, хотя Япония на снимках совсем не похожа на Японию его детства.

Книгу он не покупал сам — слишком расточительно, — но получил в подарок от самого первого друга в Соединенных Штатах. Джаред работал поваром в закусочной, куда устроился мыть посуду мистер Юниоши, и изучал японский. После окончания рабочих смен они садились за один из столов, пили дрянной кофе и разговаривали — Джаред по-японски, а мистер Юниоши по-английски, — исправляя ошибки друг друга. Ни один из них так и не смог избавиться от акцента — даже теперь лавочники кривятся, словно съели лимон целиком, стоит им услышать речь мистера Юниоши.

Когда мистера Юниоши ограбили, и он не смог заплатить за аренду, семья Джареда не дала ему остаться на улице морозной зимой и пригласила пожить с ними до следующей зарплаты.

Джаред вручил мистеру Юниоши книгу о Киото, когда отправлялся воевать в Корею в тысяча девятьсот пятидесятом. Там он был застрелен китайским солдатом, а его мать отказалась забирать книгу обратно.

Она продолжает слать мистеру Юниоши открытки каждое рождество. И пусть праздник для него ничего не значит, он ценит этот жест.

***

Вскоре после переезда в Штаты мистер Юниоши занялся фотографией. Он сменил мытьё посуды в закусочной на мытьё посуды в дорогом ресторане — там платили чуть больше, и он смог приобрести дешёвую камеру, чтобы отправлять снимки матери и сестре. Конечно, он слал им почтовые открытки, но никто не продавал открыток с видами закусочной, где они познакомились с Джаредом, или с девушкой, с которой он встречался какое-то время.

Позже он нашёл вторую работу, а она — нового ухажёра, который имел на неё больше свободного времени. Это было даже к лучшему: японка на вид, на деле она была ею только наполовину, а наполовину — кореянкой. Его мать не одобрила бы такие отношения. Даже сам мистер Юниоши не был уверен, что одобряет. Зато она была очень красивой, весёлой и хорошо готовила. Иногда он всё ещё о ней вспоминает.

Потребовалось много времени, чтобы научиться хорошо фотографировать — мистер Юниоши не мог позволить себе заниматься этим слишком часто, — но в конце концов он даже продал несколько снимков производителям почтовых открыток. Одна из них, с видом на Центральный парк, и сейчас продолжала появляться в продаже.

Мистер Юниоши надеялся, что продажа открыток принесёт хорошие деньги. Если так много туристов покупают открытки каждый год, думал он, то денег хватит, чтобы перевезти в Америку не только мать, сестру и её семью, но и тёть, и дядь, и двоюродных братьев и сестёр, которые только захотят переехать. Но не сложилось.

Жилой дом, которым он теперь заведует, приносит хороший стабильный доход. Конечно, за исключением мисс Холли Голайтли.

***

Мисс Голайтли никогда не платит за аренду. Иногда один из её друзей — ухажёров? клиентов? — погашает долг, но никогда надолго не задерживается рядом.

Мистеру Юниоши следовало бы её выгнать. Мисс Голайтли пришлось бы найти жильё подешевле, хотя он сомневается, что и там она смогла бы платить. Проблема мисс Голайтли не в бедности, а в непонимании ценности денег. Она растрачивала бы всё имеющееся, даже если бы была богатой наследницей с постоянным доходом в десять тысяч.

Каждый месяц он теряет деньги на оплате её коммунальных услуг, но не может заставить себя её выгнать — это было бы как пнуть щенка.

Фотографии должны были стать компромиссом. Мисс Голайтли уже продаёт себя, думал мистер Юниоши, она не будет против попозировать обнажённой, и это принесёт им обоим хорошие деньги. Имя Холли Голайтли практически волшебное, копии даже одного снимка могут оплатить и аренду жилья на целый год, и переезд Мэри с семьёй — конечно, если они захотят переехать.

Тогда на его предложение мисс Голайтли улыбнулась, согласилась и так и не пришла. Её долг растёт с каждым днём, а постоянные вечеринки только увеличивают коммунальные счета.

Мистер Юниоши смотрит на фотографию младшей сестры Мэри с детьми на фоне горы Фудзи. Он не знает, что делать со всеми скопленными деньгами, если они не захотят переезжать в Нью-Йорк. Может быть, думает он, я просто не буду выгонять Холли Голайтли на улицу как бездомную кошку.


End file.
